


islands in the stream

by myleftsock



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gamers, M/M, POV Outsider, Relationship Reveal, Semi-Public Sex, Social Media, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myleftsock/pseuds/myleftsock
Summary: Aegis is late for a streaming session for the first time in six years. His fans are about to find out why.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	islands in the stream

**Author's Note:**

> mild warning for accidental invasion of privacy. trans felix but no mention of genitals, just a reference to a harness.

Aegis is twelve minutes late. In his six year game streaming career, he has never once started a minute past eight o’clock in his time zone, and people are starting to worry. _Where’s Aegis_ is trending on Twitter, along with speculations that he’s stuck in traffic, in the hospital, even dead.

_ Maybe he’s grounded 🤷 _

**stop infantilizing aegis! he moved out of his dad’s house 3 years ago and it’s very triggering for him so you shouldn’t even joke about that**

_ Chill, he prolly just overslept. _

**But do we have proof Aegis sleeps? Those bags under his eyes say otherwise...**

_ stop it he’s perfect!!!!!!!!!! _

**How much would you pay to lick his eyeballs?**

_ that u cl? _

The chatter dies down for a millisecond when Aegis’s camera finally switches on and then the chat shifts to his stream. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know I’m late,” Aegis mutters, glancing at the chat and adjusting his headset. His hair is even messier than usual and his cheeks look flushed even in the dim lighting. “What was I doing? None of your fucking business, that’s what. Let’s go.”

His game loads—that new rougelike everyone’s talking about—and everything’s normal, except there’s something weird in the corner of his room. The chat knows every detail of this particular angle of his room: his camera’s fixed, and the mirror behind him and to the right always reflects that specific corner of his bed. People are always commenting on his pillowcases, whether or not his bed is made, how they want to get in there with him and live out their gamer wet dreams, but today, it’s...

_ what’s that red thing? _

“What?” Aegis squints, clearly searching his computer screen and not his room. “I don’t see a red thing.”

**That’s definitely hair! OMG did you get another cat?**

Eyes flicking to the chat, Aegis shakes his head. “No, still just me and Cinders. What are you guys even—” 

There’s a muffled “Fuck!” from offscreen and then the red blur’s gone, but Aegis’s whole demeanor changes: his pink cheeks drain even paler than normal and his eyes go wide. 

The chat  _ explodes. _

_ HOLY SHIT ITS A PERSON _

**is someone in his bed?????**

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!’’’mmm _

Aegis recovers and takes out a swarm of enemies with a heavy blast. “Are you here to watch me play or what? Cut it out or I’m killing the stream.”

Some fans are on his side ( _Calm down guys, Cinders prob knocked smthg off his bed)_ , but the rest are still freaking out, and just when a very astute fan types, _u know who has red hair_ , a tall, familiar man trips through the field of view, pants tangled around his ankles.

His body hair is as red as the hair on his head, and his naked dick is plainly visible. 

_ HOLY FUCK ITS CLAMLANCER _

_ 🍆🍆🍆🍆🍆🍆🍆🍆🍆 _

**CALLED IT**

_ thw rumors were true!!!!!!!! _

**AEGIS WAS LATE BECAUSES HE WAS GETTING THAT D**

_ anyone else see how big cl’s dick is tho? _

**Really thought they hated each other**

_ nah we been know they fuckin _

**_clamlancer’s GAY?????_ **

_ stop with the bi erasure he used to date dorothea _

**claegis is real!!! my depression is cured, my skin is clear**

Donations flood in almost as fast as the frenzied commentary, but no one is panicking harder than ClamLancer. He’s swearing up a storm offscreen, clearly hysterical even through he's barely audible through Aegis’s headset. 

Only Aegis keeps calm, deathly so, which is both terrifying and kind of amazing considering his anger issues.

“Yeah, we fuck,” he snaps, still slashing his way through the dungeon like this is a normal stream. “Who gives a shit? It’s called a  _ private life _ for a reason, you pigs.”

_ love when u insult us bb!!! _

**i just know he’s a dom**

_ I would give my life savings to watch you two fuck _

Aegis ignores the comments, although with the rate the chat’s flying he probably just doesn’t see them. That’s not to mention the fact that ClamLancer is still having an existential crisis in the background, and Aegis turns around and barks, “Pull yourself together. You sound pathetic.”

_ oh my god he’s a dick to clamlancer irl too _

**I’M LIVING**

“But this isn’t how—I’m not—what are people going to—”

“If you didn’t want people to know about us then you should have put your fucking back pants on when I told you to, Syl—Lancer.” For a second Aegis looks genuinely sorry, but his frown returns instantly. “It’s your own damn fault, as usual.”

_ HNNNNNNN the sex must be 🔥🔥🔥 _

**claegis onlyfans when???????**

_ DUMP HIM N DATE ME CLAMMIE ILL TREAT U RITE _

Aegis sneers at the chat and takes a headshot in his game, finally breaking the impressive groove he had going. The comments only get more offensive from there and he finally slams his controller down with one of his trademark disgusted growls.

“Fine. I don’t see how this affects any of you whatsoever, but since you’re all such fucking busybodies, I’m going to say it once and only once. Anyone who brings it up again gets banned from the Discord. Permanently.” He glares directly at the camera and says in a low, clear voice, “Who I love is none of your damn business, so shut the fuck up about your shipping fantasies and get a fucking life.”

The chat goes nuclear, but it doesn’t compare to the bomb that Aegis just dropped on ClamLancer.

“Wait. You love me?”

Aegis blinks and looks away. “Yeah. It’s whatever. Don’t make a big deal out of it.”

“But it is a big deal.” ClamLancer, face glowing with shock and affection, appears behind Aegis. He’s still shirtless, but thankfully, the fancy gaming chair obscures his dick. “I love you, too, Aegis.”

Neither of them notices the chat absolutely losing what little shit it had left. Aegis takes off his headset, but a soft, “Don't call me that,” comes through before the sound cuts out. 

ClamLancer says something—a name?—as he reaches for Aegis’s jaw, then they’re kissing with the chair back between them. For all of Aegis’s protests about privacy, it’s gentle and intensely intimate, somehow less so when ClamLancer rounds the chair and gives the entire stream a full view of his bare ass. 

Aegis wraps his arms around him, rubbing and scratching at his back with one hand— _HES LEAVING MARKS GUYS!!!—_ and groping for his keyboard with the other like he’s trying to end the stream. His efforts are for nothing because everyone sees him whip his shirt off and spread ClamLancer’s ass with both hands before grabbing a prosthetic on a harness from just offscreen. 

_ DESTROY HIM!!!!! _

**nooooo bbs turn off that camera😭**

_ OMG OMG OMG THEY DO IT IN HIS FUKKIN CHAIR _

**Aegis always wrecks CL’s ass but this is next level**

_ 😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍 _

Their joined hands finally land on the laptop power button by accident, ending the stream just as Aegis is lining up, but it’s way too late. The internet is well and truly broken.

The tweets read like parody—one of those things you have to see to believe (though their management teams do their best to whack-a-mole the video rips from porn sites). Damage control only goes so far, because the bans are swift and the complaints are innumerable, but sources close to Aegis and ClamLancer say the outpouring of support from their fans goes a lot further.

**Author's Note:**

> just a goofy little gamer au that has since gotten a whole lot bigger. hope you liked it, and if you did, you can expect a couple more slices of this au soon! thanks for reading!


End file.
